


Powroty

by Hadlathneth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, raczkujący FrostIron
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedna noc trwa zdecydowanie zbyt krótko. Wobec minionych wieków jest tylko mgnieniem. Nie wystarczy, by wylać wszystkie żale, ale by rozjątrzyć dawne rany nadaje się idealnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powroty

Siedział na szczycie Avengers Tower. Słońce wschodziło, a bóg płakał mu w ramię.

Jedna noc trwa zdecydowanie zbyt krótko. Wobec minionych wieków jest tylko mgnieniem. Nie wystarczy, by wylać wszystkie żale, ale by rozjątrzyć dawne rany nadaje się idealnie.

Wsunął nos w ciemne włosy, obejmując Lokiego mocnym, zdecydowanym gestem. Pachniał jego szkocką, dymem i czymś jeszcze- czymś dzikim, nieludzkim.  
Tony'emu nagle zrobiło się żal tego nieśmiertelnego sadysty, wczepionego teraz w jego podkoszulek, niczym dzieciak przerażony przetaczającą się nad domem burzą. Tego zniszczonego, zdegradowanego do granic możliwości mężczyzny, który niespodziewanie zjawił się tu wieczorem, wyczerpany i zakrwawiony, tylko po to, by poprosić (tak, do cholery, poprosić!) o obiecanego dwa lata temu drinka.

Całą noc rozmawiali, a alkohol zdławił ostatnie bariery.  
Mówili o swoim dziecińswie, o tym, jak przez ufność dali się oszukać najbliższym osobom. O balansowaniu na granicy dobra i zła, a wreszcie i na granicy śmierci.  
W końcu o tym, jak bardzo są do siebie podobni.

Gdy Tony całuje Lokiego, jest zupełnie świadom swoich czynów. Chłodne usta boga z desperacją zachowania jakiegokolwiek kontaktu odwzajemniają gest.

Po chwili odsuwają się od siebie, a Loki chowa twarz w jego podkoszulku i Tony nie wierzy własnym uszom, bo to, co słyszy, zupełnie nie pasuje mu do chłodnego, wyniosłego Trickstera. Cichy płacz zdaje się teraz wypełniać całą przestrzeń. 

I wreszcie w pełni rozumie. Rozumie ogrom zła i nienawiści, które spadły na Lokiego, przesiąkając go przy okazji do szpiku kości.

\- Nie zostawimy tak tego, Reniferku.- z nagłą pewnością obiecuje na głos.

Siedzi na szczycie Avengers Tower. Słońce wschodzi, a bóg wreszcie zdobywa się na uśmiech.

**Author's Note:**

> Dla dobra sytuacji uznajmy, że Loki w jakiś sposób uciekł z Asgardu, a wydarzenia z Dark World nie miały (jeszcze?) miejsca.  
> Będzie sympatyczniej.


End file.
